1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a filter device with a UVC lamp for filtering fluids, with a lamp housing, which is installed in a flow of the fluid to be filtered and has a principal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A filter device of this type is known from the state of the art, e.g., for the filtration of pond water. A UVC lamp produces C-wave UV light, which serves to sterilize the fluid being filtered. Due to the fact that a UVC lamp of this type is installed in a filter device in fluid flows that carry a more or less large amount of suspended substances and comes into contact with these substances, the surface of the UVC lamp that faces the fluid periodically becomes contaminated and thus loses its filter effect.
In the state of the art, UVC lamps of this type are removed from the filter device and then manually cleaned with a cloth, a brush, or the like. Since this type of cleaning must be performed regularly and frequently, in the past various mechanisms were developed to simplify and facilitate the installation and removal of the UVC lamp in a filter device of this type.
However, the installation and removal of this type of UVC lamp for cleaning purposes continues to be a disruptive, time-consuming measure that interrupts the general filtration operation.